runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
River Monsters
River Monsters is a quest that involves the colonization of the Forged Islands. Official Description "Discover uncharted territory in the new quest, River Monsters!" Walkthrough *The Fremennik Trials |items = *Weapons and Armour *Demon head *Runes for a Fire Wave spell |kills = *Greater demon (level 82) *Acid slug (level 50) }} Travel agency To begin the quest, the player must first talk to Dromen located in the Varrock Museum. He will tell the player about the fearful Forged Islands and how he would like the player to clear the island of hazards to provide a safe paradise. He will reward the player a large sum of money and other goods if they comply. Once the quest is started, Dromen will want the player to talk to the King of Varrock in order to get a grant to take a boat to the islands to claim them for the kingdom of Misthalin. Once the player talks to the king, they will be turned away because the king no longer has the right to grant the player passage due to a new member appointed to the king's cabinet, the Secretary of Monarchy. The king will then tell the player to go find him. The player must then return to Dromen and tell him of the secretary. Dromen will then tell the player that he remembered talking to someone by the name of Siglid in the Varrock Castle who knows the secretary. Then, the player must go find Siglid outside of the castle to find out where the secretary is. He will tell the player that the secretary is exploring the pools of the Lumbridge Swamp. Secretary of Monarchy Once the player finds the secretary roaming around in the swamp, he will give the player a task to prove their bravery to be able to travel to the isles. He will tell the player that they must go out into the Wilderness and slay a Greater Demon and bring back its head. Once the player completes the task, they must return to him with the head in order to receive the certificate of exploration. He will then tell the player that they must find their own way to get to the islands. Yagraf The player must then go to Port Sarim and find Ned, who will then have a flashback of taking a crew to the Forged Islands. He will panic and tell the player of the dangers that lurk on the islands and attempt to discourage the player from travelling there. Finally, however, Ned tells the player of a brave sailor in Rellekka who might be brave enough to take them to the islands by the name of Yagraf the Mighty. Once the player goes to Rellekka, they only find his son Yagraf the Mini, who tells the player that his father perished not too long ago when his ship sank heading towards Waterbirth Island (he will not talk to the player if they have not completed The Fremennik Trials). Yagraf will tell the player that he will sail them to the islands if they can manage to buy a ship back in Port Sarim. He will give the player a Ship Ticket and tell them to find a ship for sale. Wooden Serpent At Port Sarim, the player will find a sailor desperate to sell their ship called the Wooden Serpent in exchange for money for food. The player will give him the Ship Ticket and the sailor will then thank the player. Almost immediately, Yagraf is seen running to Port Sarim to catch up to what the player is doing. After seeing the ship, he will agree to sail the player to the Forged Islands. Western Forge The ship will dock at the beach of the Western Forge where the player is greeted by decently powerful monsters. Talking to Yagraf will reveal that the islands were once settles but abandoned after a poison was found in the river separating the Western Forge from the Eastern Forge, which contains even stronger monsters. The player must then go to the river by walking eastward and find that the river is brown and purple. Yagraf will follow the player to this point, where he will tell the player that he remembered seeing something at the northernmost point of the river while sailing. Once the player travels northward, they will see a large Acid slug festering in the water. Yagraf will tell the player that slugs are weak to Fire spells, but this particular one might need a powerful Fire spell. The spell Yagraf is hinting towards is Fire Wave, a spell requiring Fire, Air, and Blood runes. Fortunately, if the player did not bring them, they spawn at certain points on the island. Once the player returns to the Acid Slug and casts the spell on it, they are ready for a battle. After defeating the Acid Slug, Yagraf will tell the player to go back to Ned and report to him that there are no serious threats on the island other than the powerful monsters. Return back to mainland The player must then return to Ned, who will tell the player to go back to whoever assigned the task. The player must then walk back to the Lumbridge Swamp to tell the secretary that the Forged Islands have been claimed as territorial property of Misthalin. Finally, to complete the quest and receive their reward, the player must go back to Dromen and tell him that the Forged Islands are ready to be inhabited. Rewards * Access to Forged Islands * * 10,000 coins Category:Forged Islands